An LCD panel usually employs a scanning driving circuit and a data driving circuit to provide scanning signals and display data signals, respectively. A shift register is an important component of both the data driving circuit and the scanning driving circuit. Generally, the shift register includes a plurality of shift register units coupled one by one. In the operation of the shift register circuit, the shift register provides the gate signals having periodical pulses to pixel units of the LCD panel for writing the data signals which become pixel voltages of the pixel units. However, each pulse of the gate signals is substantially a square waveform signal, and a falling edge of each pulse may cause an occurrence of pulling down the written pixel voltages due to the coupling effect of the parasitic capacitors corresponding to the pixel units. This phenomenon is referred to as the feed-through effect. The feed-through effect is likely to cause image flicker, and the display quality of liquid crystal displays using the shift register circuit is therefore degraded.